Junjou Terrorist's Valentine's Day
by yaoi-no-ongaeshi
Summary: La St-Valentin pour Miyagi X Shinobu. Qu'ont-ils prévu pour l'autre ?


Titre : Junjou Terrorist's Valentine's Day.

Genre : Romance / Humour

Auteur : Yaoi-no-ongaeshi (Tsukiyo)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Shungiku Nakamura.

Junjou Terrorist's Valentine's Day.

La St-Valentin, fête des amoureux, fleurs, chocolats, mots doux et guimauve à volonté, le Professeur Miyagi ne savait pas quoi penser de cette fête, il avait compris récemment ses sentiments pour le jeune Shinobu et il se doutait que le jeune voudrait passer la soirée avec lui. Mais que devait-il faire ? Accepter ? Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête lorsqu'il passa devant une chocolaterie, il décida d'acheter une boîte de chocolats ; il pourrait l'offrir à Shinobu et ne pas se faire disputer de n'avoir rien fait pour ce jour-là.

Il n'avait pas vraiment passé de St-Valentin dans le passé, même lorsqu'il avait aimé son professeur, il n'y avait rien eu de particulier. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pourrait la passer avec celui qu'il aimait mais c'était tout nouveau pour lui et étrange.

Les bâtiments de l'école apparurent devant ses yeux et le sortirent de ses pensées. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux chocolats qu'il venait d'acheter. NON ! Les yeux en soucoupe et un rire nerveux effrayèrent les étudiants qui passaient près de lui.

Le vendeur avait sûrement dû se tromper, il lui avait donné des chocolats aphrodisiaques… Que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas aller les rendre, il y aurait trop de monde maintenant. Il ne pourrait jamais les offrir à Shinobu ! Il le « harcelait » déjà assez même s'il trouvait cela adorable.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau et réfléchissait à toutes les alternatives lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du bureau et aperçut Kamijyou. Mais oui ! Voilà la solution ! Il les refourguerait au jeune professeur, il en avait bien plus besoin pour son compagnon et lui.

- Ka-mi-jyou ~

Des frissons parcoururent l'échine du plus jeune et il se retourna prêt à affronter les idioties du Professeur Miyagi. Il écouta distraitement lorsqu'une phrase le tétanisa.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas comme ça avec ton compagnon.

Tu dois être plus doux avec lui, Hiroki. Profite de la St Valentin pour lui prouver tout ton amour, hahaha ! Tiens prends ceci.

Miyagi donna sa boîte de chocolat et sortit rapidement de la salle, prétextant un cours, le démon allait bientôt se réveiller.

Il courut à sa salle lorsqu'un cri retentit « Professeur Miyagi !!!». Il l'avait échappé de justesse.

La journée prit fin rapidement et toujours ses mêmes questions qui le hantaient : Que faire ? Que dire ? Comment réagir ?

Il retourna discrètement à la salle des professeurs et remarqua l'absence de Kamijyou, il devait sûrement être parti plus tôt et préparer quelque chose pour son amant. Il pourrait l'embêter avec tout cela demain.

Quelque chose attira son regard, sur son bureau, un paquet était posé. Il sourit était-ce un présent de Kamijyou ? Une vengeance ou un remerciement d'être un merveilleux employeur ? La première solution était sûrement plus valable. Il prit le paquet et reconnut l'écriture de Shinobu sur la carte « Joyeuse St-Valentin Miyagi ».

Un sourire se forma alors que le papier était défait et le présent ouvert. Des chocolats, rien d'inhabituel pour une St-Valentin. Tous étaient en forme de cœur, il en choisit un et le goûta. Le chocolat était fait maison, par sa forme, il trouvait ça mignon de la part du jeune homme, il réussissait mieux les chocolats que les choux. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'intérieur du chocolat, son visage passa du blanc au vert et prit toutes les couleurs possibles avant de courir jusqu'aux toilettes.

Pourquoi Shinobu devait-il expérimenter ses fantaisies culinaires sur lui ? Même si c'était fait avec amour et persévérance il ne pouvait pas l'empoisonner ainsi !

Il retourna à la salle et y découvrit son terroriste culinaire l'y attendant.

- Miyagi ! Tu as goûté mes chocolats ? Ils t'ont plu ?

- Euh… Shinobu-chin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas cours ?

- Je viens de finir. Alors c'était bon ?

- Oui… Tu as mis quoi à l'intérieur ? Miyagi appréhendait la réponse.

- Crème de choux.

- Choux à la crème ?

- Non, du chou ; du chou que j'ai préparé en crème !

Le monde de Miyagi s'écroula. Il allait finir par se transformer en homme-chou… Il repensa au goût étrange et pu l'identifier comme étant du chou… Il n'était pas encore immunisé contre ce légume…

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses réflexions qu'un autre « choco-chou » l'attaqua, Shinobu lui fit goûter un autre chocolat. Il n'eut pas le temps de reculer, la saveur se répandait dans sa bouche et envahissait son palais. Les couleurs défilèrent de nouveau sur son visage mais furent stopper par un baiser du plus jeune, voulant partager la sucrerie.

Le dégoût du chocolat s'évapora avec le baiser, Miyagi ne sentit plus la saveur étrange, seul persistait le goût du baiser.

Le temps s'était arrêté et Shinobu finit par se reculer, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles de son audace. Le flou de la situation passé, Miyagi reprit ses esprits et sourit. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires et sortit de l'université, un Shinobu toujours rougissant derrière lui. Ils montèrent en voiture et allèrent en ville.

Le silence durant le trajet mis mal à l'aise les deux hommes, l'un confus, l'autre surpris de ce qu'il s'était passé. A l'angle d'une rue, le professeur se gara et demande à Shinobu de l'attendre. Le plus jeune hocha de la tête, toujours embarrassé.

Le professeur se dirigea vers le fleuriste qu'il avait remarquait et y entra. Il reconnut une silhouette familière, le compagnon de Kamijyou ! Alors il travaillait là aussi en plus de son internat en médecine, quel courage ! Il méritait bien les chocolats !

En partant il fit un clin d'œil à Nowaki en lui souhaitant une Joyeuse St-Valentin, il s'en souviendrait longtemps.

De retour à la voiture, Shinobu fut surpris de voir un tel bouquet, allait-il encore à la tombe de son professeur ? Il avait pourtant dit ne plus vouloir y aller après sa déclaration. Il ne réfléchit plus longtemps lorsqu'un « Joyeuse St-Valentin Shinobu-chin » retentit jusqu'à ses oreilles.

La voiture redémarra et Shinobu se cachait derrière le bouquet. Arrivé à l'appartement de Miyagi, il put constater un énorme désordre dans la cuisine et l'évier, du chocolat et du chou sur la table.

- Ah, désolé Miyagi, je vais ranger tout ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps avant de partir en cours…

Sans avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Miyagi vit une tornade ranger tout sur son passage, peut-être qu'il devrait laisser Shinobu venir faire le ménage plus souvent. Sa réflexion idiote fut accueillie par une nouvelle proposition aux chocolats qu'il refusa. Trop dangereux pour sa santé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Miyagi avait emmené Shinobu sans vraiment savoir. Il voulait passer du temps avec lui mais il n'avait rien prévu, un dvd et un repas satisferait-t-il le jeune ?

- Miyagi j'ai préparé le dîner, dit le plus jeune.

Il n'avait rien à faire, le petit avait déjà tout prévu, il s'en voulut et remercia intérieurement Shinobu d'être aussi fonceur et borné. Sans son caractère ils ne seraient pas ici aujourd'hui et il n'aurait jamais connu la tranquillité dans son cœur, même si le jeune terroriste lui donner du fil à retordre.

- Allons manger !

- Hein ? Mais j'ai tout préparé, protesta le plus jeune.

- Tu fais toujours des choses pour moi, je pourrais au moins t'offrir un dîner, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Touché, Shinobu rougit comme une tomate et accepta l'invitation. Il ne s'y attendait pas et cela lui faisait très plaisir, Miyagi ne montrait pas beaucoup ses sentiments mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

Dans un charmant petit restaurant, ils s'installèrent à une table un peu plus à l'écart, Miyagi avait réservé. Shinobu en était heureux. Le dîner se passa très bien, l'ambiance et les décors rendaient le repas merveilleux aux yeux de Shinobu. Miyagi fut soulagé de voir que son cadeau simpliste fut bien accueilli.

La fin du repas s'accompagna d'une balade dans les rues, jusqu'à un parc, les arbres étaient aux couleurs de la St-Valentin, les jardiniers avaient accroché des cœurs dans les branches et des décors de lumières rendant le lieu romantique. Les bancs étaient envahis par les amoureux qui se bécotaient. Ils étaient tous deux gênés de voir tant de romance dans l'air alors qu'ils n'étaient pas doués pour faire le premier pas vers l'autre.

Ils décidèrent de se poster à l'écart près d'un grand chêne décoré. Les bruits des baisers et des rires des amoureux leurs parvenaient, jusqu'à ce que des gémissements retentirent les faisant rougirent encore plus.

« Quelle idée de venir dans un parc ? » alors que Miyagi se maudissait d'être venu jusqu'ici, Shinobu lui indiqua un lieu plus calme, au bord du petit étang. Les insectes volants rebutaient les couples qui préféraient les bancs. Assis dans l'herbe fraîche, côte à côte, ils regardaient les reflets argentés dans la lune sur l'eau. Les insectes volaient autour d'eux, les protégeant du monde extérieur, dans une petite bulle tranquille.

- Merci…murmura le plus jeune.

- Huh ?

- Merci…pour tout ça…

Pour seul réponse, Miyagi sortit une cigarette et commença à fumer. Dans le silence, le couple apprenait à rester auprès de l'autre sans crier, parler ou pleurnicher. C'était un véritable bonheur pour les oreilles et pour leur cœur.

Miyagi décida de faire le premier pas vers Shinobu, il lui avait tant de fois reproché cela, il prenait sur lui aujourd'hui et se rapprocha, leurs mains posées dans l'herbe s'effleurèrent et les frissons parcouraient le petit corps du terroriste. Sans prévenir Miyagi attrapa le menton du plus jeune et l'embrassa goulument. Sous la surprise, Shinobu ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux et participer un peu plus au baiser. Enfiévré, les mains du professeur cherchaient la peau douce du plus jeune qui gémissait doucement.

Plaqué dans l'herbe, Shinobu leva le regard vers l'homme qu'il aimait, les étoiles et la lune entourait Miyagi comme un ange et l'enveloppaient d'une douce lumière. Le jeune leva les bras vers le visage tentant de toucher les traits si lumineux.

L'expression de Shinobu était bien trop innocente et provocatrice pour laisser Miyagi de marbre, il s'attaqua rapidement à son cou, le couvrant de baisers, ses mains se perdant sur le corps frêle. La température montait et les vêtements devenaient de plus en plus gênants.

Perdu dans un monde de sensations agréables, Shinobu chercha un brin de lucidité pour repousser Miyagi, il ne voulait pas continuer ici. Il le poussa gentiment et lui fit comprendre d'un regard plein de désir mais les joues rougissantes qu'ils feraient mieux de rentrer.

Le professeur se moqua intérieurement de lui-même, ce gamin gardait un peu le sens des réalités même si son corps se perdait dans la luxure.

- Tu as raison mais est-ce que ton corps résistera jusque là ? Tout en parlant il avait plongé sa main dans le sous-vêtement du jeune réveillant les sensations agréables que son corps réclamaient.

Les gémissements dans la gorge, Shinobu essayait de se retenir, ils étaient à l'extérieur mais il perdit tout sens de réalité lorsque la main du professeur commença des va-et-vient. Miyagi s'en amusait, et continuait de taquiner le sexe gonflé de son terroriste. Les mains sur son visage rougi, il était adorable.

Cette vision ne fit qu'exciter un peu plus Miyagi qui continua sa douce torture, faisant naître d'autres gémissements. Le regard brillant de désir il approcha ses lèvres gourmandes et vint embrasser l'extrémité, ce qui fit cambrer le jeune terroriste. Une langue taquine suivit, s'enroulant autour et marquant la hampe de chair de son passage.

Le souffle se fit de plus en plus saccadé, les yeux de Shinobu suppliaient à le libérer de cette lente torture, d'aller plus vite mais Miyagi s'en amusait. Il délaissa son activité pour venir embrasser le jeune et lui murmurer :

- Est-ce que tu as été assez sage pour mériter que je te laisse venir ? Sa voix amusée et grave ne faisait que rendre le jeune plus fou, tout en continuant ses caresses sur le sexe du terroriste.

Shinobu ne pouvait rien répondre, les sensations de son corps avaient court-circuité son cerveau, il ne put que bouger un peu plus ses hanches et s'accrochaient à Miyagi comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le professeur sourit et continua son traitement, sa bouche repartie vers la friandise et l'engloutit soudainement, accélérant le mouvement puis ralentissant, s'arrêtant et rendant fou le pauvre Shinobu qui secouait la tête et s'empêchait de laisser ses cris traverser la barrière de ses mains.

La cadence repris plus régulièrement, le jeu était fini il fallait le laisser, une brusque accélération et une langue s'enroulant furieusement furent le point de non retour. La jouissance montait pour exploser en une multitude d'étoiles. Shinobu se libéra dans la bouche de son amant, les mains fortement agrippés aux mèches noires.

Ses yeux rivés sur le parterre étoilé, il put en voir des milliers s'y ajouter.

Miyagi se redressa et se positionna au-dessus de Shinobu, les yeux encore dans le vague, il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille : « Joyeuse St-Valentin Shinobu ». Les joues rougirent fortement et il embrassa doucement Miyagi en réponse.

Le flou passé, il se rendit compte de la situation et se sentit mourir de honte mais heureux, Miyagi qui n'avait jamais fait le premier pas venait de tout bouleverser en une seule journée, il se souviendra de cette St-Valentin.

Il était temps de partir et de finir leur nuit dans un lit. Ce n'était qu'un avant goût, Shinobu bénit l'obscurité pour cacher son rougissement, la nuit serait étoilée et son cœur pourrait exploser de bonheur.

Au matin, le corps endoloris et le cœur battant, le terroriste se réveilla dans le lit de Miyagi et se remémora la folle nuit, jamais il n'avait passé une nuit…

Le professeur émergea à son tour, les souvenirs de la veille refirent surface et il se traita d'idiot, il avait abusé d'un jeune mineur ! Pas qu'il était non consentant mais jamais il n'avait passé de nuit si agitée avec le jeune. Il pâlit, il était encore plus hors la loi à présent…un mal de crâne se pointa lorsque des mots vinrent le sauver d'une réflexion trop dangereuse pour son cerveau :

- Merci… Miyagi…

- De rien mais Shinobu, s'il te plait, plus jamais de chocolats à la crème de choux…

Le terroriste voulut répliquer mais il en était incapable, son bas du dos lui faisait mal et seules les attentions de Miyagi à son égard comptaient, tant pis pour la cuisine, il ferait de son mieux! Avec d'autres mélanges…

Courage Miyagi !

* * *

Voilà, une St-Valentin plus « hot » pour les terrorist, c'est une façon efficace de ne pas entendre râler Shinobu enfin d'entendre d'autres râles XD

Le mystère des chocolats résolu ! XD

Une petite review ? ;)


End file.
